Alone
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: All I ever wanted to do was to do something remarkable. So remarkable that everyone would remember me for it. I hadn't planned to turn down the path of evil but perhaps it was written in the stars long before I was born. For LawlClan's Monthly Writing Challenge.


-**Authors** **Note**-

**This is my entry to LawlClans Monthly Writing Challenge. The prompt for this month was;**

_"What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?" -John Green _[Author]

* * *

_**Alone**_

A slight breeze toyed with my fur as I waited patiently in the undergrowth for unsuspecting prey to wander past. The ground vibrated beneath me, signalling the arrival of an animal stupid enough to stray this close to my hiding spot. I allowed myself to shuffle forward silently, posing myself to strike. The smell of a rabbit bathed my jaws and they began to water in anticipation. That's when I saw it, just through the fronds of the fern that was concealing me. Its pelt was whiter than snow and its eyes were a piercing blue. A new scent washed over me, one I knew too well. _Rushpaw. _A low growl escaped my throat as I thought of my perfect sister. Her dark blue fur always neat, the white patches groomed until they shone. The only thing my stupid sister couldn't do was stalk, she was louder than a badger sometimes. She was always dropping in on my hunts, stealing the prey that I had stalked for ages.

"Not this time," I muttered under my breath. But before I could pounce on the rabbit and make my kill the bushes on the opposite side to me exploded. My clumsy sister shot out, sinking her curved claws deep into the rabbit's skin. The rabbit let out a heart wrenching shriek that echoed throughout the forest, scaring away most of the prey. Deep red blood oozed from the puncture holes, staining the snow white fur red. Rushpaw watched the rabbit bleed to death with a disgusted look plastered over her face.

Rage bubble inside me as I emerged from my hiding spot and stalked over to my sister.

"That was my kill!"

Rushpaw turned her sparkling green gaze onto me, "You were too slow,"

She flicked her tail across my muzzle and picked the rabbit up in her jaws. Then with a smug expression, turned and vanished back into the shadows she came from. I swallowed the urge to run after her and steal my kill back but then she would tell my mentor I'd stolen her catch.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I turned away from the tiny clearing and stalked back into the undergrowth.

**XxXxXx**

Rain had begun to pour during my hunt, forcing me to return to camp with no prey. The cry Rushpaw's rabbit let out must have chased all the prey back into their holes.

"Stupid sister, always getting what she wants," I muttered under my breath. The entrance to camp appeared in front of me and I stopped for a few seconds. Fear clouded my vision as I think of what my mentor will say to me for not bringing back any prey. Maybe he will send me back out until I find something or make me clean out the elders for a moon. Bile builds up in the back of my throat as I think of the cranky old elders always complaining about how weak apprentices are now.

Shaking off the thoughts that threaten to take over, I padded through the small gorse tunnel and into the camp. A voice calls my name almost immediately.

"Blazepaw where have you been!" my mentor called, "Your sister got back ages ago!"

I joined my mentor over by the fresh kill pile, "I was hunting Eagletalon,"

"If you were hunting then where's your kill?" Eagletalon sneered.

My eyes stray to where Rushpaw was eating a vole with another apprentice. She narrowed her green eyes and flicked her tail in warning.

"I didn't catch anything,"

"What do you mean you didn't catch anything? Your sister brought back the fattest rabbit I have seen in moons!" Eagletalon shouted, spraying his spit all over my face.

Before I could answer him Rushpaw padded over, "Don't yell at him Eagletalon, it's not his fault he was born stupid,"

Anger at my lying sister filled my head and I unsheathed my claws, digging them into the ground to stop myself from tearing her throat out.

"Rushpaw your mentor wants you,"

I groaned inwardly at the sound of my mother's voice. The only time she talks to me is so that she can talk to Eagletalon. She cares more for him than she does father.

"What has my son done this time Eagletalon?" she purred smoothly, lust smothering her tone.

Eagletalon let out a hiss, "He has supposedly been hunting all day but he has returned with nothing,"

"Were you hunting Blazepaw? Or were you doing something else?" mother asked.

"I was hunting mother,"

"Then where is you kill!" she yowled. By now most of the Clan were watching the standoff between me and my mother.

My father began to pad over, "Lilydawn sometimes catching prey can be difficult,"

"How come Rushpaw returned with a fat rabbit then Smokefur?"

Smokefur hung his head in defeat and shrugged his broad shoulders. Lilydawn snarled at her 'mate' and turned back to Eagletalon.

"Mother," I began, "You never asked Rushpaw how she caught her rabbit,"

Rushpaw was still in earshot of our conversation when she heard my comment and I saw her squirm in fear. I could feel the victory rushing up to meet me. Lilydawn flicked her tail at Rushpaw, summoning her.

"Answer your brother's stupid question Rushpaw," Lilydawn ordered.

"Um um I-I-I," Rushpaw stuttered before falling silent.

I saw my chance to shame my sister and took it, "She can't answer my question because she didn't catch the rabbit, she stole it from me!"

The camp fell silent. No cat dared to move after such a big accusation had been uttered. Even Clawstar sat shocked outside his den. Rushpaw glanced quickly at mother before she unsheathed her claws and pounced at me. Her claws sunk into my shoulders, puncturing the skin, allowing blood to flow from the wound. In retaliation I bit down on her fore-paw, relishing in her shriek of pain. By now her eyes were blazing in anger as blood oozed from my bite marks. With a snarl she plunged her claws deep into my flank, tearing away chunks of fur and skin. Holding back a cry of pain and fear I drove my fangs into the first thing they came in contact with. Rushpaw's neck. I held onto her neck out of fear, thinking that if I let go she would kill me. The sounds of my mother shrieking at me to stop no longer reached my ears. I was in a world of my own where my only goal was to never let go of my sisters neck.

And I didn't let go of her neck until she suddenly stopped struggling and became limp. That was when the horror of what I had done suddenly became clear to me. I had killed my own sister in front of my entire Clan. I watched in terror as Lilydawn sniffed gently at Rushpaw's body, hoping to find any sense of life. But I knew she would not find one because I had chased all the life away from my sister with a single bite.

"What have you done?" Lilydawn whispered.

"I-I-I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to kill her!" I wailed. In the back of my foolish mind I hoped that my mother would forgive me but it was a foolish thought and one that would never come true.

Lilydawn unsheathed her razor sharp claws and began to advance towards me, madness shining in her amber eyes, "You will pay for what you have done!"

I took one look at my enraged mother and fled. Fled from my Clan, my home, my entire life. The sounds of cats chasing me made my legs run faster until I reached the top of Fang Cliff. With a wail of grief I collapsed on the edge with my head facing towards the sharp rocks protruding from the icy water below.

I could never return to my Clan now, not after what I had just done. I had lost my mother, father, sister and any of the friends I had. I had lost everything all because of one stupid mistake.

Why should I deserve to live after taking the life of my sister?

I already knew the answer. I shouldn't.

I took a deep breath and staggered to my paws, staring down into the murky water. A single tear rolled of my cheek and fell into the water below, shattering it into a thousand tiny shards. I took one last look at the place I used to call home. The place I no longer deserved to live. Then I jumped.

The wind blasted past my fur as I tumbled through the air. The descent didn't last long as I felt the sharp points of the rocks stab through my skin. Water rushed up to claim me but it was the rocks that took my life.

All I ever wanted to do was to do something remarkable. Something that everyone would remember me by. I never thought I would have to kill someone for it though.

My name is Blazepaw and I died as I lived. Alone.


End file.
